Protagonist
Protagonistul este personajul principal al unei poveşti şi personajul controlabil în jocurile Grand Theft Auto. Tradiţional, protagonistul este o persoană care joacă rolul principal într-o piesă de teatru, într-o operă, într-un film; un erou, un personaj principal sau mai poate însemna reprezentant de frunte al unei mişcări, al unei teorii etc.; promotor, iniţiator; cap, fruntaş. Trebuie menţionat că protagoniştii din jocurile "Grand Theft Auto" nu sunt tot timpul eroii poveştii. Ei comit diferite diferite crime, dar sunt totuşi consideraţi personajele principale, care işi ajută prietenii, aliaţii şi asociaţii apropiaţi. Protagoniştii dintre Grand Theft Auto III şi Grand Theft Auto IV au calităţi similare. Majoritatea protagoniştilor sunt noi în oral, ori se întorc după o lungă perioadă (precum Carl Johnson, Toni Cipriani şi Huang Lee) ori n-au mai fost chiar niciodată în oraş (precum Claude, Tommy Vercetti, Victor Vance şi Niko Bellic). Ei de obicei încep de la zero, cu foarte puţină reputaţie şi influenţă, făcând orice flecuşteţuri, iar mai apoi găsindu-şi prieteni şi aliaţi (precum Asuka Kasen, Avery Carrington, Wu Zi Mu şi Little Jacob) înainte de a urca pe scara socială şi economică şi cea subterană a infractorilor (însă din motive diferite de la joc la joc). Mai spre sfârşit încep să-şi facă cunoscut numele în oral, fac treburi importante, îşi fac prieteni şi parteneri de afaceri mai importanţi şi mai influenţi iar respectul, banii şi reputaţia continuă să crească terminând jocul ca cel mai puternic om din oraş, sau cel puţin cu numeroase/numeroşi puternice/puternici afaceri şi/sau prieteni. Un protagonist diferit este Luis Fernando Lopez care a trăit mereu în Liberty City şi deja are un nume important, prieteni influenţi şi este foarte sus pe scara socială şi economică la începutul jocului. Protagoniştii par să se ferească de lumea drogurilor, cu toate că vând şi lucrează în această lume, niciodată nu consumă droguri. Opusul unui protagonist este un antagonist, care este persoana care lucrează împotriva protagonistului şi împotriva acţiunilor sale. Acesta poate fi un personaj bun sau rău, deşi deobicei este cel rău. Antagoniştii principali din Grand Theft Auto sunt deobicei ne sunt introduşi destul de devreme de-a lungul poveştii, sunt de obicei prietenii sau asociaţii protagonistului până când aceştia îl trădează (precum Catalina, Sonny Forelli, Frank Tenpenny, Jerry Martinez şi Dimitri Rascalov) sau sunt văzuţi, auziţi sau menţionaţi des de-a lungul jocului şi se opun planurilor şi obiectivelor protagonistului până când în final aceştia se confruntă în finalul jocului. Un antagonist diferit este Massimo Torini; el apare cel mai rar în comparaţie cu ceilaţi antagoniştii din celelalte jocuri. Lista de protagonişti din jocurile GTA Joc/Jocuri Protagonist/Protagonişti Grand Theft Auto Bubba Divine Katie Kivlov Mikki Travis Troy Ulrika Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 Charles Jones Johnny Hawtorn Maurice Caine Mick Casey Rodney Morash Sid Vacant Winston Henry Wolfie Vilans Grand Theft Auto 2 Claude Speed Grand Theft Auto III Claude Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Tommy Vercetti Grand Theft Auto Advance Mike Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Carl Johnson Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Toni Cipriani Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Victor Vance Grand Theft Auto IV Niko Bellic The Lost and Damned Johnny Klebitz The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis Fernando Lopez Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Huang Lee Trivia * Cei trei protagonişti din Era IV (Niko, Johnny, Luis şi Huang Lee) au cazier în data de baze a LCPD şi fiecare au infracţiunea "Grand Theft Auto" (ro.: furt de maşini). * Niko, Claude şi Mike sunt singurii protagonişti din jocurile GTA care lucrează independent (nu sunt membrii unei anumite organizaţii). * Tom Novy ar fi fost in beta protagonistul din Grand Theft Auto 3 * Pe linkul aici scrie prutagonist,nu protagonist,va rog,fixati asta(fake) * Pe linkul aici scrie protagunist,nu prutagonist,cum am scris pe celalalt mesaj * GTA 3,cw,and advance are the only games that don't chaNGE their protagonist's clothes * Claude was unnamed in beta,with DEFNAM,and a name was Claude * Claude could talk in beta and in panlantic mission,he could tell asuka he killed kenji and novy would replace him completing the missions sam bait and espresso 2 go and the exchange and completing the game replacing claude and saving maria and killing catalina replacing claude. Categorie:Protagonişti Categorie:Personaje